This invention resides in a method for fitting individual golfers with wood-type golf clubs that are optimally matched to their skill levels and swing characteristics.
In the past, golfers typically have selected a particular wood-type golf club, i.e., a driver or fairway wood, for purchase and use, simply by using the club to hit a number of golf balls at a driving range or in one or more rounds of golf. The golfer then decides whether or not to purchase the club simply by subjectively assessing the club's performance. Sometimes, the golfer might similarly test one or more other golf clubs, as well, such other club differing slightly from the first club, for example, by having a different shaft flex, a different swing weight, and/or a different loft angle.
Although the club selection procedure described briefly above sometimes results in an proper fit for the particular golfer, it very frequently does not. Moreover, even when a golfer is subjectively satisfied with the performance of the selected golf club, there remains an uncertainty that the club might not be the optimum club for that golfer's particular swing characteristics.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a systematic method for selecting an optimum wood-type golf club from a set of golf clubs, particularly a set of golf clubs having at least three different head sizes, as well as different loft angles and different shaft flexes. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.